Unleash My Love
by Misuzuki
Summary: Kurogane is just now starting to become aware of his feelings for Fai, what will happen when Fai's not there to allow him to tell him his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

His pale face damaged and bruised cried out in horror, "Kurogane!"

Kurogane awoke suddenly and sitting up, his mouth dry, and his palms clammy. "What was that…," The midnight moon slithering over his coal-black hair, "That couldn't have been Fai…?"

Kurogane looked towards the young man who was lying on his stomach breathing soundly into his pillow. The moonlight seemed to cause a glow as the warrior stared at the mage's pale skin, "That wasn't him," Kurogane paused, "was it?"

His thoughts were interrupted when the skinny blonde stirred, but went to sleep not too long after. Kurogane swore under his breath, "He can take care of himself," tightening his sour expression, "I don't need to worry about him."


	2. Chapter 2

The sunrise slowly climbed up the bricks of the Victorian house, reaching the window sill and washing the once creepy room into a brilliant, brightly-lit room. Small pudgy birds sat on a tree outside chirping with its white-breast puffed up proudly.

Kurogane opened his eyes slightly, blinking repeatedly as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. He glanced around the room, examining his surroundings like he usually did when he came to a new world. His scarlet eyes leered upon the window and the land that lay behind it. _This isn't my country…_ He silently scowled to himself, his eyes continuing to scanning the room.

Next to another window Syaoran and Princess Sakura discussed small-talk while gazing into the scenery. This didn't interest Kurogane so his piercing gaze left the teens. Fallowing the tan walls, his eyes stopped at the corner of his gaze Kurogane could see locks of blonde being tossed by the breeze sent by the open windows. Kurogane turned and faced the Mage, his cold expression lifting slightly.

Fai floundered around and lifted his head in a drowsy yawn. Kurogane raised one of his black eye-brows because as soon as the Mage saw him, he immediately shouted loud and clear, "Good Morning Kuro-Pon", the Blondes usual expression spreading over his face, "Ne, Kuro-Rin?" Crawling over to him Fai Held his girlish face only inches away from Kurogane's cheek.

In a quick attempt to hide his own embarrassment, Kurogane quickly turned his own face away and shoved Fai away. "What do you want so early in the morning mage?!" Kurogane's heart was pounding hard, and his tan skin was slightly flushed, "I don't have time for your games," He blurted out, "We need to find the feather so we can get out of this worthless place!"

"Ehhhhhh…?" Fai tilted his head to the side, his bright goofy smile still pasted onto his face, "I just wanted to know what was for lunch, Kuro-non."

Just at this time Mokona jumped in between the two, practically singing in his hyper and perky voice, "Mokona wants to know what's for lunch too!"

Fai's attention soon diverted to the white creature, "What do you feel like eating Mokona?"

The Samurai was, for once, happy that the White Manju Bun was there to distract the Mage from his own embarrassment. _Stupid mage getting me all flustered so early in the morning… _Kurogane asked his self-conscious. Another attempt to hide his feelings, Kurogane stood up and walked over to the children, "Hey! Kid! What're the plans?"

The slender boy looked up from his conversation with Sakura, "Good morning Kurogane," his always polite responses said with a smile, "I'm sorry, we still have yet to ask Mokona if there's a feather here."


	3. Chapter 3

Rubbing his temples in irritation, Kurogane swore a long line of cuss words. The stupid Manju-bun just had to say the worst of the possibilities. "Mokona doesn't know!!!" Clenching his fist he looked over at the worthless pile of junk he was forced to watch over. The dirty, smelling, disgusting bag of clothes and 'souvenirs' that they had gathered a long their trip, that Kurogane, for some stupid reason such as, "We might need them for money later!" was forced to stay alone in the dusty old mansion and watch over them. Seeing the bags almost made him angry enough to through them out the window. He knew he couldn't do that of course, but man, would he sure like to. Another thing that pissed him off is that, the stupid mage made it so that he'd be alone, when they could've let at least one person stay with him and share the misery, the mage had to tell them that he didn't need anyone. Thinking back on this, the muscle bounded warrior thought to himself, _I swear, someday, I'm gonna kill him…_

His glare lifted into a small smile. Kurogane knew that he could never do that to Fai. Sure, he made him get angry at every waking moment he could, but he didn't hate him. All those problems he got from being with them, they completely vanished from his mind at the thought of him hating Fai, because that, to Kurogane, was a much bigger problem.

Though in the dark forest, Fai, Sakura and Syaoran faced a much bigger problem than they thought could come from this stupid place. On their way back to the abandoned mansion, the trio plus Mokona had gotten jumped by something more than the average bandits. Fai and Syaoran were the first to notice, Fai grinning the same as always stopped and announced, "Won't Kuro-ton be mad when he finds out we had company," Putting his hands down to his sides he turned to his left, "Bandit-san?"

The group of bandits emerged from the shaded branches of the excessive number of trees and bushes. Some of them grinning while holding their knives and swords.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane in the midst of his boredom sat quietly polishing his sword, Sohi. Pausing, Kurogane slowly scanned his sword for any imperfection that may have been missed. After a few minutes had passed, Kurogane put his sword away into its protective sheath. Its smoothness made Kurogane run his fingers on the long shaft. The warrior stared softly at the sword that he used to protect the people he cared about. It took him only a couple of minutes to remember that the others had been out for a while, about since noon. Changing his attention, his eyes moved to the window. The window had been closed an hour ago because he, as a person, would rather be warm than cold. But now, Kurogane trudged to the window for a different reason. As he approached the window his hand reached out, grasping the rough material used as the curtains in most of the rooms in the rundown mansion. Kurogane slid the cloth that attached to a metal pole above the window. As it moved aside, Kurogane blinked at the darkness that only appeared. At most he expected the sun to be still above the lake that lay inside a crater of some sort by the mansion, but instead there was nothing but darkness. _Where the h__ell are they?_ It was around July so it's not like the sun wasn't up as long, but seriously, where are they?

Some what glaring out the window, Kurogane started to get an eerie feeling. His eyes suddenly widened as the dream of last night came into his mind. The dream that Fai, with his normally clean glossy hair wasn't in its normal bouncy stature and instead seemed tossled, and his smooth skin that normally rubbed against his cheek that often irritated him was scratched and swollen, his lips that spouted all those crazy names were bleeding a strawberry red. The tears that left clean streaks through the dirt that was left on his face, Kurogane was startled at that different side of Fai. The only side of Fai he saw was a smiling and joking expression that he always had pasted to his face. Kurogane frowned to be in attempt to cover his stress that something might have actually happened to Fai and the others. With the blade in his hand, Kurogane ran out of the mansion. Down the pathetically made dirt road, into the gloomy forest, the crows that cawed only added to the feeling that something he was going to regret was about to happen. Kurogane's sprint slowed to a clumsy walk from his sudden franticness to find the others. He would have been calmer if he didn't have that heart jerking dream.

The large mans breathing was loud and the cold fogged up the warm air he exhaled, almost sticking in his mouth a feeling of being suffocated. Because of how dark it was it was hard to see. Walking silently his foot bumped something. His eyes changed into a panicked dart and he quickly bent down to examine what he kicked. His hands hesitated in feeling the rocks, he imagined the worst. He didn't know what he would do if it turned out to be one of the others. What if it was Syaoran, or Sakura? It could be Mokona. It could be Fai. What if—

Kurogane's hand came in contact with something. Startled, he jerked his hand away. In a few seconds Kurogane had regained his composure. Once again he reached out and touched the specimen. He almost sighed in relief to find that it was only a loaf of bread, only a few seconds later did he find out that he was surrounded by a bag with flour scattered beside him, bruised and squashed apples only lay two feet away, their golden skin darkened. The alcohol that Fai drank so freely was spilled on the dirt; Kurogane could smell its strong scent even though he was a couple meters away. The groceries that they had gone to get were scattered around, something was wrong, where were they?

His eyes searched, and then halted. A scent that wasn't alcohol was in the freezing air… blood? A fight had definitely happened here, a few weapons left on the ground but Kurogane couldn't move. Staring at the weapons, his eyes widened more as time went by. The blades that had been abandoned were without a doubt covered with blood. Beside the blade strands of golden hair lay scattered around it.


End file.
